Boardgame
Board games / lease games are a game in which counters or coins are kept, removed or run according to some pre-marked surface or " board " according to some rules. The game is based on a strategy, opportunity or a combination of both, and is usually based on a goal, which a player wants to achieve. The preceding board games represented war in two armies, and existing board games are also based on the collection of opponent players, winning or winning scores (as is often expressed in the game of rupees). Board games are of different types and styles. These games, which represent the real events of life, may not have any underlying subject, such as checkers or a specific subject and a descriptive subject, such as Clueido. Its rules are very intuitive, such as in tic-tac-to-to, such as in which the details of the game universe are detailed, such as dang'ions and dragons, though, most of these are playable games and The role of the board in the game is secondary, which helps to visualize the scenario. Time to learn or become proficient in that game can be different in different sports. It is not necessary that the learning time matches the full time or complexity of the rules; In some games, such as chess and go, there are easy rules but they can still create complex situations. History Throughout history, most civilizations and societies have played board games; Some have also developed the skills of literacy in the oldest civilizations. [ Please add citation ] There are many important historical sites, artifacts and documents that highlight the initial board games. Some of these are: *Board games of the jerof civilization *Senate has been found in Egyptian pre-eminent and first dynastic funerals, c. 3500 BC respectively And 3100 B.C. 1 Senate is the oldest board game that has existed so far and it was installed in frescoes found in the Tomb of Merckerna. (3300 - 2700 BC). 2 *Mehhen is another ancient board game of Predecessor Egypt. *Go is the initial strategic board game to start in China . Patoli is a board game, which started in Mesoamerica and was played by ancient Aztec . *In the imperial tombs of Ur, along with other sports, there was also a royal game of ur. He was portrayed by Leonard Woolley, but in his books a lot was written about these games. *Most of the game excavated by them are now housed in the British Museum of London . *List of Buddha games is the list of the first known games. Timeline *C. 3500 BC: The Senate has been found in the prehistoric excavations of Egypt; 1 It has also been seen in the samples of Mercenara. *C. 3000 BC: Mahen board games of East Dynastic Egypt were played with lion-sized pieces and crusts. *C. 3000 BC: The ancient backgammon set was found in the burnt city of Iran . 3 4 *C. 2560 BC: Board of the Royal game of ur (found in ur tombs) *C. 2500 BC: Pictures of Senate and Han are shown in the samples of Rhesps [ citation needed ] *C. 1500 BC: Picture of board game in Knossos. 5 *C. 500 BC: Board games played in rows of 8 or 10 are mentioned in Buddha's game list. Solid white.svg a b c d e f g h Solid white.svg 8 a8 b8 c8 d8 e8 f8 g8 h8 8 7 a7 b7 c7 d7 e7 f7 g7 h7 7 6 a6 b6 c6 d6 e6 f6 g6 h6 6 5 a5 b5 c5 d5 e5 f5 g5 h5 5 4 a4 b4 c4 d4 e4 f4 g4 h4 4 3 a3 b3 c3 d3 e3 f3 g3 h3 3 2 a2 b2 c2 d2 e2 f2 g2 h2 2 1 a1 b1 c1 d1 e1 f1 g1 h1 1 Solid white.svg a b c d e f g h Solid white.svg Chaturaji , played in India , starting position Pieces with different colors (some showed as inverted) were used for each of four sides. *C. 500 BC: The earliest reference to Chaturaji or Pachisi written in the Indian epic, Mahabharata . *C. 400 BC: 2 Lubo game boards decorated in the royal tombs of Zhongshan State in China . 6 *C. 400 BC: The earliest written reference of Go / Vigi in the historic Anal Zao Xuan . Go / Vigi is also mentioned in Confucian scripture (c 5th century BC). 7 *116-27 BC : The closest reference to Latrunculi 8 in Marcus Terrentius Vero's Lingua Latina X ( second paragraph.220 ) (often confused with the Lutus Duodecim scriptrum , Ovid's game is described below) . *1 B.C.- 8 AD: Reference of Ludus Duodecim Scriptrom is available in Ovid's Arms Amatoria . *1 B.C.- 8 AD .: The game of the Roman kings is a game about which little is known and which is a bit more contemporary in Latrunculi . *C. 43 E. Stanaway game was buried with the Druid of Colchester. 9 *C. 200E: A stone's go / board with a 17 × 17 grid found in a grave of Wangdu County in Hebei , China . 10 *220-265: Backgammon entered China by name t'shu-p'u (source: HUN HIE SII SII) [ Please add citation ] After C. 400: Taffy game was played in Northern Europe. 11 Solid white.svg a b c d e f g h Solid white.svg 8 a8 b8 c8 d8 e8 f8 g8 h8 8 7 a7 b7 c7 d7 e7 f7 g7 h7 7 6 a6 b6 c6 d6 e6 f6 g6 h6 6 5 a5 b5 c5 d5 e5 f5 g5 h5 5 4 a4 b4 c4 d4 e4 f4 g4 h4 4 3 a3 b3 c3 d3 e3 f3 g3 h3 3 2 a2 b2 c2 d2 e2 f2 g2 h2 2 1 a1 b1 c1 d1 e1 f1 g1 h1 1 Solid white.svg a b c d e f g h Solid white.svg Chaturanga : played in India .The position of the pieces at the start of a game 12 Note that the Ràjas do not face each other; the white Ràja starts on e1 and the black Ràja on d8. Solid white.svg a b c d e f g h Solid white.svg 8 a8 b8 c8 d8 e8 f8 g8 h8 8 7 a7 b7 c7 d7 e7 f7 g7 h7 7 6 a6 b6 c6 d6 e6 f6 g6 h6 6 5 a5 b5 c5 d5 e5 f5 g5 h5 5 4 a4 b4 c4 d4 e4 f4 g4 h4 4 3 a3 b3 c3 d3 e3 f3 g3 h3 3 2 a2 b2 c2 d2 e2 f2 g2 h2 2 1 a1 b1 c1 d1 e1 f1 g1 h1 1 Solid white.svg a b c d e f g h Solid white.svg Ashtāpada, the uncheckered 8x8 board, sometimes with special markers, on which Chaturanga was played. *C. 600 Ancient Indian books are ancient references to Chavrutta in Vasavadatta of Sundanu and Harbad of Barabhatta. [ Add quotation ] *C. 600: The earliest reference to Chatrang is in Karnamk-e-Aartakshatra-i-Pachakan . [ Add quotation ] *C.183: The game of Astronomical Tables from Libro de los Zugos. Alfonso X of Castile translated Libro de Azadrez, Y. dados ("Libro de los Juágos" "Libro de los Juegos" (book of play) in Spanish to Arabic in Castilian and added pictures with the purpose of completing the work . 13 14 *C.1930: Monopoly turned into a stable version, which is still popular. *1957: Risk is released. *C. 1980: German-style boards have begun to develop as a genre genre. Many board games are now available as computer games, in which the computer itself can be one of the different players or the main competitor. Excessive use of computers is considered to be a cause of comparative collapse in board games. [ Please add citation ] Many board games can now be played against any computer online and / or other players. Some websites allow playing in current time (real-time) and show the opposition's move immediately, while others use email to inform the player after every step (at the end of the article See). [ Please add quotation ] Modern technology (cheap printing in the internet and home) has also influenced the trend of buying board games and printing themselves through printing and play. In some sports boards, or instead of a board, components are used instead of a board and pieces of the game. CDs, video cassettes and more recently, DVDs are also being used for compatible in some games. Psychology On the psychology of older board games, there have been many unbiased scientific research (such as Chess , Go , Mancala ), while on contemporary games such as Monopoly , Scrabble and Risk , it has been reduced. 15 Chess has been researched in many parts, because the players of the tournament are publicly included in the national and international list, which helps them to compare their level of expertise in a consistent way. . From the works of Adrian de Groot, William Chase and Herbert Simon, the fact that knowledge plays an important role in comparison to the prediction in chess games. It has also been observed in traditional games such as Go and Oware (a type of beacon game), but there is a lack of data about contemporary board games. [ Please add quote ] Bruce Halpenny, when asked about his game with the inventor of the game, he said, "With crime you deal with every basic emotion of human being and you have enough with dramatics to take action The player's fantasy begins as he plans to rob the train, since he takes a very big risk in the early stages of the game so stress It is, which ends immediately after the robbery. Stress is endangered in our society is very medically and useful, because most of the work is boring and even repetitive. " Fate, Strategy and Diplomacy One way to classify board games is to fully exclude games based on fate mainly from strategy games based on strategy. As the game of chess is almost completely deterministic (in which the person who first tries has some advantage), who can rely on strategy in their own interests. On the other hand, children's games are based on luck, such as the game of candy land and snake ladder , in which no decision has to be taken. Most board games include both fate and strategy. A player in risk or monopoly Monopoly can lose some bad dice, but after a number of sports, a player can often win with a better strategy. Although some purists do not consider fate as desirable elements of the game, while others believe that elements of a desirable component can create diverse and multilateral strategies such as expected value and risk management should be given prominence. The third important aspect in a game is diplomacy , or players compromising with each other. Obviously, for obvious reasons, solitaire does not need any other player (in a card game for a person). In the game of two players, there is usually no diplomacy (cooperative games can be exceptions). Thus, it usually applies only to games played with three or more people. For example, the important aspect of The Setters of Cutan is to persuade people to do business with them instead of other players. In Risk , one example of the effect of diplomacy is that when two or more players form a group against the other. In simple diplomacy, other players are told that there is another victory, so it is necessary to unite against him. In tough diplomacy (such as the exact name of the game, diplomacy has been given), together with the possibility of betrayal, make a detailed plan. In the game, fate is tried in many ways. Generally the most popular way is to use a six-sided dice. This can be judged by this, such as in Monopoly , how many times a player has run his token, such as how his army succeeded in the Risk , or as to what resources of a player in the Setlers of Katan Benefits have been found. Other games such as sorry! The decks of special cards are used, which, when fired, they become random. In Scrabble , something similar is done by lifting randomly scattered letters. Other sports include spinners, random length timers, or other sources of contingency. Trivia Games has a lot of irregularities in the questions a person receives. In German-style board games, they are more popular than North American board games because of their low fate factor. Common vocabulary Although many board games have their own jargon, they have generalized terminology to describe the process and concepts of the original game, and all properties for common board games are almost the same. *The game board (or just the board ) (usually the quadrilateral) is of the surface on which a board plays the game, the name of the board game, the game boards, which will be necessary and adequate condition for the genre, although card games in which the standard Decks are not used (even such games, which neither use the card nor the board), they are also often included in the game board in colloquial language. In most of the games, a standardized and irreversible board is used ( chess , go and backgammon all have such boards) but many games use modular cards, whose component tile or card moves from one session to another or when the game runs If so, then make different layouts. *Game piece (or counter or token or bit or mover or pawn ) - the player's representative on the game board. Each player can control one or more game pieces of the game. In some games where many pieces have to be controlled simultaneously, as in chess, some pieces are given unique status and capabilities within the game's parameters ; In some others, as in Go, the capabilities of all the players controlled by a player are the same. Some modern board games such as Klu have some points that are not representative of the player, such as weapons. In some sports, paws can not represent or can not represent any particular player. *Jump out one or more pieces or out of places . Depending on the context, jumping may involve capturing the opponent's pitch or winning. ( See also: Game Mechanic: Capture) *Location (or class ) - A physical unit of progress on a game board sealed from a different boundary. Alternatively, a unique, which can be located in time playing a piece of the game on the board (for example, in the go, the piece is placed on the intersections of lines on the grid, not in the area surrounded by lines in the form of grids, As seen in chess). ( See also: Game Mechanic: Movement) *In hex- triangle-based board game, this is a common word for standard space on the board. It is the most used in war games, although hexagonal layout is used in a brief strategy game like Abalon. *Card - piece of cardboard on which instructions are written *Deck - a pile of cards *Capture - a method by which a player removes the other player's pad from the board, for example: in the checkers, if you jump from the top of the other, then it is assumed in possession. Categories There are different categories in which board games can be separated. The following is a list of some of the most common ones: *Fantasy Strategy Games such as Chess , Checkers, Arima, Iranesi, Pacru, Uptown or Go. *German-style board games, or eurogames , such as The Settlers of Katan , Carson City or Puerto Rico . *Race games such as Purchase, Backgammon or Warm Up *Roll-and-move games, such as Monopoly or Life *Trivia games, such as trivial procession *War Games, Risk to Attack, or Conquest of the Empire *Word of the game, such as Scrabble Toggle or Watts My Word? (2010) *Family Sports such as Roll Through the Ages, Birds on a Wire or For Sale *2 sports players such as Ann Garde and Dos de Mayo *Large multi-player games such as Take It Easy and SWAT (2010) *Educational games such as Arthur Save the Planet, Cleopatra and the Society of Architects and Shakespeare: The Bard Game. *A game of skill such as the Tumblrine Dice and Pitch Car *A game of historical simulation such as Through the Ages and the Railway of the World See also *card games *DVD game *List of board games *List of game makers *Tabletop game